1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices subject to impacts and more particularly to an energy absorption system for impacts imparted to a pillar of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles typically utilize structural and roof support pillars which are generally vertically oriented or slanted from the vertical. These support pillars are disposed, for example, along each side of the vehicle and may be located to separate a pair of vehicle windows as well as to define a door frame. It is common in the industry to designate each generally vertical pillar by a name starting from the forward most roof pillar at the front of the vehicle. For example, the first pillar is designated the "A" pillar, the next rearward or second pillar is designated the "B" pillar, and so forth. Prior to the subject invention, different types of energy absorption devices have been mounted on these pillars but generally have been difficult to produce and they added undesirable weight to the vehicle. In the industry, it would therefore be desirable to have a relatively inexpensive, lightweight energy absorption system for the pillars of the vehicle.